Hogwarts¿¿¿¿¿¿así se fundó?
by S'max Mocks
Summary: Esta es la historia de cuatro magos que cumplieron su sueño......¿o no? Hace unos 9 siglos unos amigos decidieron llevar a cabo una loca idea. Ahora se les conoce como a heroes, lo fueron.....o quizas la historia se ha exagerado con los años?
1. ¿Viejos amigos?

Bien, he aquí mi primera historia, espero que os guste, tengo algunos capítulos escritos si este gusta los iré publicando, por favor decidme que opináis de el para que pueda rectificar mis errores.  
  
Capítulo 1:¿Viejos amigos?  
  
Era una tarde lluviosa, en realidad, torrencial. Los habitantes de Hogsmeade, la pequeña aldea de magos, corrían por las callejuelas hacia sus casas o al primer lugar agradable que encontrasen. Las tabernas estaban llenas a rebosar, pero, como siempre, la llamada "Las tres escobas" se llevaba la palma, en cada mesa habrían unos diez magos y brujas, que reían y disfrutaban junto a sus amigos y sus cervezas de mantequilla.  
  
En esta atmósfera tan agradable destacaba alguien, un hombre, sentado al final de la habitación de espaldas a los demás, llevaba una capa negra que conjuntaba con su pelo, largo y tan negro como esta. No parecía hacer nada, simplemente bebía de su jarra de hidromiel y miraba cada pocos segundos la puerta de entrada.  
  
Finalmente pareció reaccionar, se giro y al ver a quien entraba por la puerta le hizo un gesto de saludo -aunque su cara continuaba siendo tan inexpresiva como siempre-. La persona que aquel hombre había saludado era una mujerona alta y gruesa, costaría decir si gorda o fuerte, llevaba una gran túnica de tela de saco marrón, que se quito rápidamente para mostrar otra más fina y de un amarillo canario, llevaba un gran sombrero de punta y en su hombro, lo que parecía un tejon blanco y negro que movía la cabeza nerviosamente para quitarse las gotas de agua. La mujer también vio al hombre y emitió una enorme sonrisa que marco mas sus enormes mofletes. Tenia unos grandes ojos color miel y una nariz con forma de patata.  
  
-¡¡¡Salaaaaaaaazaaaar!!!- Grito mientras balanceaba su gran cuerpo de un lado al otro. Y con mucho esfuerzo avanzo entre la muchedumbre para llegar hasta el.-¡Ay!, ¡Perdón!, ¡lo siento!,¡Cuidado!- Decía al resto de clientes de la taberna mientras los pisaba, empujaba, o simplemente arrastraba. –¡¡¡¡Agghhhhh!!!!!!¡¡Dios lo siento!!- Gimió al colisionar su inmenso trasero contra un joven camarero cargado de platos que, obviamente había caído al suelo rompiendo absolutamente todas las piezas de la vajilla. -¡¡Ahora lo arreglo!!- Y de un bolsillo se saco una gran varita de madera clara y pronuncio;-¡¡¡¡Reparo!!!!- En pocos segundos la vajilla se recompuso y el joven regreso a las cocinas.  
  
-Dios Salazar, ¡¡¡este lugar es claustrofóbico!!!!- Murmuro la mujer con un suspiro mientras se sentaba con dificultad en la mesa, enfrente del hombre de negro que parecía algo avergonzado de que aquellos magos y brujas descubriesen que tenia relación con aquella arma de destrucción.- ¡Buenoooooo!¡Ya estoy aquí!, ¿¿que tal Saly??- Pregunto la mujer coqueta mientras doblaba su túnica de saco.  
  
-Por favor, Helga, ¿¿te importaría no llamarme así??- Susurro el hombre, que parecía todavía más pálido de lo que era.  
  
-No seas crío, Saly!!-Rió la mujer- ¡Ehh! ¡¡Camarero!!¡Una jarra de hidromiel y algo que comer!- Dijo con un horrible berrido al pobre camarero de los platos. -Parece que Rowena y Godric se retrasan.-Interrumpió al cabo de unos segundos el incomodo silencio entre ella y Salazar-¡Ah! Gracias.-Y Helga agarro la jarra y un gran plato de sopa que le habían traído.  
  
-Si......es propio de Godric, aunque me extraña de...- Decía el hombre cuando....  
  
-¡¡¡Rowiiii!!!¡¡Rowina!!¡Aquí, cariño!- Empezó a gritar Helga meneando su jarra y su cucharón sopero violentamente al ver que ella entraba por la puerta. Era una mujer delgada, aun con su enorme capa azul zafiro, que debía pesar algo mas que ella. Cuando se quito la capucha mostró un elaborado moño en su cabellera cobriza. Y, al ver a Helga salpicando enérgicamente todo a su alrededor mientras la saludaba, puso una cara de repugnancia. Aunque en realidad no tenia que esforzarse mucho para ponerla, pues ya la tenia siempre. Tenia una enorme nariz ganchuda y unos ojillos pequeños de un azul turquesa. En cierta manera su cara recordaba a la de una águila. Llevaba una densa capa de maquillaje para disimular sus arrugas y vestía de un modo estridente, una espectacular túnica zafiro y bronce con unas joyas increíblemente brillantes.  
  
-Hola!- Grito débilmente con su voz aguda. Y avanzo ( Sin ningún problema) hacia ellos.  
  
-Rowena no debes ir así vestida!!-Soltó Helga mientras salpicaba gotas de sopa- Esos cazabrujas.....-Paro para beber un poco.-...buscan a gente así de llamativa!!, sabes perfectamente que ninguna muggle iria así vestida!!!  
  
-¡Precisamente por eso!- Comento mientras se arreglaba el moño- ¿No te das cuenta que soy demasiado especial, para ir como una vulgar muggle?- Y echo una mirada de orgullo a la túnica de saco de Helga.  
  
-Pero te puedes meter en un lío!- Finalizo la mujerona cuando acababa de repasar su plato con un mendrugo de pan. Rowena no contesto, simplemente se quedo idiotizada al ver a su amiga engullendo como un troll de las montañas.  
  
-Helga tiene razón, esos asquerosos de los muggles no dejan en paz a cualquiera que parezca un poco raro-Dijo con repulsión Salazar que hasta entonces había parecido ajeno a la conversación-  
  
-Pues a mi ya me han intentado quemar seis veces en la hoguera- Contesto feliz Rowena mientras se repasaba atentamente el cabello.- ¡Que pesados! ¡Hohohohoho!- Y soltó una risita tan repelente que casi todos los magos del lugar se giraron para mirarla. Aquello pareció bastar para que callase y cambiase bruscamente de tema:  
  
-¿Donde demonios se mete Godric?- Exclamo con un gritito agudo que pareció clavarse profundamente en el cerebro de Salazar que estaba sentado a su lado y hizo que diera un ligero bote en su asiento.-Siempre llega el ultimo...sinceramente creo que ese hombre podría perderse en su propia casa!!- Helga emitió una sonora carcajada que hizo que escupiera una buena cantidad de hidromiel sobre la capa de Salazar.  
  
-¡Maldita seas!-Grito levantándose de golpe-Helga, tus modales siguen siendo los mismos que hace 20 años!!!- Y se quito la húmeda capa negra mostrando su vieja túnica de color verde menta y un enorme medallón de plata en forma de serpiente que le colgaba del cuello en una gruesa cadena.  
  
-Lo siento.....de veras....-Dijo ella con cara asustada pues conocía a su amigo y sabia que pocas cosas se tomaba a broma.-Si quieres te la seco con un conjuro que.......  
  
-¡No importa....-grito sin mirarle a la cara y volviéndose a sentar- ya se secara sola......  
  
-Godriiiiic!!!!!!!!!-Nuevamente, Helga interrumpió al ver como el ultimo citado aquella tarde entraba por la puerta.  
  
Godric era un hombre alto, fuerte , de cabellos enmarañados y castaños, llevaba una cota de malla con un león rojo y dorado en el pecho, una túnica rojo oscuro y una espada envainada. Quizás lo más extraño de aquel hombre era su cara, parecía mucho mas joven de lo que era en realidad, totalmente barbilampiño y con una expresión que estaba entre la estupidez y el apabullamiento. Reviso con cara de tonto la habitación y, al ver a sus amigos, avanzo sin mirar al frente, completamente despistado.  
  
¡¡PUUUUM!!¡¡CRASHHHH!!  
  
Toda la taberna se giro para ver la fuente de aquel estruendo y vieron como Godric, al avanzar sin precaución, había tropezado con el pobre muchacho de los platos y que ambos habían caído al suelo dando unas espectaculares piruetas por el aire y como más tarde la vajilla aterrizaba sobre ellos.- Uy! Jejeje!, que mala pata!!-Dijo Godric en el suelo con el pelo lleno de puré de calabaza mientras el camarero se levantaba sollozando, y abatido se marchaba corriendo sin ni siquiera limpiar minimamente el lugar.  
  
-De veras creo que has escogido un mal lugar donde citarnos, Saly.....-Dijo Helga mientras se levantaba para socorrer a Godric que intentaba levantarse para luego volver a caer al suelo .  
  
-¡¡¡Este puré resbala!!!-Le grito el hombre al ver que Helga lo pisaba para cogerle.-¡¡¡¡Cuida........-  
  
¡POOOOOOOMMMMM!  
  
Demasiado tarde, Helga había resbalado, ahora tanto ella como Godric intentaban ponerse en pie, completamente llenos de puré y riendo a carcajadas.-Jajaja...Cuidado Godric, cariño, pon tu pie ahí.......si..no espera que me agarro.......Jajajaja-.  
  
En la mesa, Salazar parecía haber llegado al limite. Su cara, habitualmente palidísima, estaba completamente roja y parecía temblar de ira ante el espectáculo que montaban sus compañeros, los cuales parecían dos cerdos revolcándose en el fango.  
  
-Veinte años....veinte....-Murmuro sin apenas abrir la boca.- ¡¡¡¡¡En veinte malditos años no han madurado ni una pizca!!!!!- Grito finalmente, y, levantándose encolerizadamente bajo la mirada preocupada de Rowena, que lo había vigilado con miedo, miro por la ventana y viendo que la tormenta había terminado se dirigió a la puerta. - ¡¡Salyyyy!!- Grito Helga en el suelo que estaba siendo socorrida por dos magos de aspecto fuerte.- ¡¡¡Espera!!!-  
  
- ¡¡Si por favor!!- Dijo con una quebrada voz Godric, que se ayudaba de la espada para levantarse. Pero Salazar no hizo caso, se abrió paso entre los curiosos que miraban y salió de la taberna seguido por una alterada Rowena.......  
  
····································································· Que os ha parecido?, no dudéis en decírmelo seguro que hay algún error............Bien hasta el siguiente capítulo (espero) 


	2. Fionulla Clarioscurus

Bien, este es el segundo capitulo, es un capitulo de "transición", quiero decir que no tiene mucho humor y es algo corto, pero prometo que los siguientes serán mas entretenidos y mucho mas divertidos.  
  
Capítulo 2: Fionulla Clariobscurus  
  
-Malditos........siempre igual......- Salazar acababa de salir con un gran enfado y se dirigió a un estrecho camino en el bosque.  
  
- ¡¡Salazar!!- Grito Rowena saliendo también del lugar.- ¡¡Espéranos!!¿Dónde vas? ...no...¿No iras a verla tu solo, no?  
  
-¡Claro que si! ¡No tengo ganas de ver que piensa ella de vosotros, panda de palurdos!- Dijo con un gesto de rechazo y continuo por el camino, mientras Rowena lo contemplaba desde la puerta de las Tres Escobas.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos Godric y Helga salieron riendo, ahora ya limpios, pero al ver que solo estaba allí Rowena se callaron.- ¿Donde esta Saly?- Preguntaron a la vez ante la mirada de desconcierto de Rowena.  
  
-Se ha marchado el solo, a ver a la maestra Clariobscurus.- Dijo entre dientes.- Decía que no quería ver como hacíamos el ridículo delante de ella.......  
  
-Oh........vaya....que en serio se ha tomado lo de la caída....- Contesto Godric con la mirada ida.- Solo estábamos riendo un poco......  
  
-Godric, veras, como decirlo...- Dijo pensativa Helga- ...Saly siempre ha tenido un gran respeto a la maestra, para él su preparación era lo más importante.  
  
-¡¡Todos le tenemos respeto!!- Grito Godric.- ¡¡Ella nos ha enseñado todo lo que sabemos y pasemos casi toda nuestra infancia con ella!!  
  
- Si pero Salazar no tuvo una relación muy buena con sus padres y... ¡¡encima los muggles cazabrujos los mataron!!- Susurro Rowena como si el todavía estuviese allí con ellos.  
  
- Para él fue una gran ayuda, y siempre se esfuerza por ser el mejor y conseguir sus objetivos.......- Continuo Helga, que, sin darse cuenta, había empezado a dirigirse junto con sus compañeros hacia el camino del bosque.  
  
- ¿Si? Pues si tanto respeto le tiene podría no tener ese odio hacia los magos hijos de muggles, no? A ella no le importaban los orígenes de sangre .-Contesto de repente con un ataque de lucidez inusual en la infantil mente de Godric.  
  
- Bueno, por favor dejemos este tema......-Interrumpió Rowena- Tengo ganas de ver a la maestra Clariobscurus y acabareis haciendo que me marche angustiada! Además, estos temas tan tristes van fatal para el cutis!  
  
- Perdón, dejémoslo....por cierto, ¿como creéis que estará?- Pregunto Helga, mientras soltaba gemidos de esfuerzo al subir por el pedregoso y empinado camino.  
  
- Seguro que estupenda, esa mujer rozaba los cien hace unos veinte años y parecía que tuviese sesenta!!- Grito Godric ilusionado.  
  
- Si, es cierto siempre fue muy fuerte para su edad, y cuidando y enseñando a tantos niños!! No se como se lo haría para tener esa piel a su edad....- Dijo Rowena con voz curiosa mientras se acariciaba la mejilla.  
  
- ¿Recordáis cuando fuimos al bosque a estudiar unicornios? Fue precioso....-Helga parecía a punto de llorar de emoción mientras acariciaba a su pequeño tejon que seguía en su hombro después de todo lo sucedido en la taberna aunque el pobre estaba algo sucio e intentaba quitarse pegotes de calabaza de las patas.  
  
- Si....pero ese mismo día acampemos en un claro, y durante la noche, Indus Fogmar fue atacado por un hombre lobo y Enrietta Halm y Nigel Lunder fueron secuestrados por unos centauros....- Continuo Godric frotándose la cabeza.- Por eso la maestra declaro el bosque totalmente prohibido....  
  
Así los tres amigos siguieron por el camino mientras charlaban sobre sus aventuras con la maestra Clariobscurus. Finalmente llegaron a un gran valle, estaba cubierto de hierba brillante y verde, con un lago de agua cristalina gigantesco y rodeado de bosque y de altas montañas, al lado del lago, bastante alejada del camino, había una enorme colina también cubierta de hierba que caía en forma de acantilado en su extremo. Helga, Godric y Rowena emitieron un sonoro suspiro el llegar. Aquel era el lugar donde habían aprendido a ser buenos magos y brujas, donde el tiempo no parecía pasar, todo estaba exactamente igual, todo excepto una cosa.......  
  
- ¡¡¡Eh!!!- Grito Godric- ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Hogwarts?!  
  
Hogwarts era el pequeño caserón de piedra con tejado de pizarra donde vivía la maestra y donde ellos habían tenido sus dormitorios y su aula cuando les daban clase. Ellos la recordaban como una bonita casa con hiedra trepando por las paredes de brillante piedra y con flores en las pequeñas ventanas. Pero ahora solo veía una ruinosa construcción, de piedra ennegrecida sin planta alguna, y con el tejado torpemente arreglado con montones de paja. Por no hablar del cobertizo de herramientas que se encontraba a un lado de la casa y que ya no existía de el nada mas que una piedras amontonadas.  
  
- ¡¡¡Parece que nadie cuide esa casa desde hace mucho!!!- Dijo Helga preocupada.- ¿No le habrá ocurrido nada a.......?  
  
Los tres echaron a correr precipitadamente por el valle, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa se encontraron a Salazar hablando con una mujer, bajita, increíblemente gorda, con cara de cerdo y con un mugriento cabello rubio, que se asomaba por la puerta desde dentro.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA SQUIB!!!!!!¡¡¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!!!¡¡¡ LADRONA!!!-Salazar apuntaba con la varita a la mujer que se reía maliciosamente.  
  
- Sabes que no puedes tocarme mientras este aquí dentro Salazar- Dijo la mujer con una desagradable voz chillona.  
  
-¡Salazar! ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunto Helga al llegar con sus compañeros.- ¿Te has vuelto loco?  
  
-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- Grito sin apartar la varita.- ¡Pero esta squib asquerosa ha ocupado la casa de nuestra maestra!  
  
-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo también vivía aquí con ella, me merezco quedarme esta casa como herencia!- Se defendió la mujer, con cara de enfado.  
  
- ¿Como herencia? - Chillo Rowena- ¿De que estas hablando?........  
  
- Fionulla murió hace tres años, la ataco el calamar gigante del lago, creo, no la volví a ver.....-Contesto la mujer con indiferencia- ¡¡¡¡¡Me pase treinta años limpiando esta casa, me la merezco!!!!! ¡Esa vieja bruja apenas me pagaba! Y por eso me adjudico su casa!  
  
- Espera......¿tu eres Virgila?- Pregunto Godric que parecía no creer la noticia y miraba recelosamente a la sucia mujer, Rowena la miraba con sus ojillos muy abiertos y con la boca abierta, Helga se había alejado, y se había puesto a llorar de un modo muy ruidoso y sufrido, como el llanto de una niña pequeña. Salazar, en cambio, estaba blanco y temblaba de ira, pues ya sabia la noticia al llegar antes que ellos.  
  
-Si soy yo, Virgila ¿Me recordáis?- Dijo la mujer con un tono desagradable.- Aquella squib que limpiaba y de la que tanto os gustaba reíros.  
  
Todos la reconocieron de golpe, en veinte años su cara, que ya estaba vieja y fea había empeorado terriblemente, estaba mas gorda y increíblemente sucia. El tiempo no la había tratado nada bien. A ninguno le sorprendió, entonces su carácter, siempre había sido así, cruel y amargada. Le encantaba castigar a los niños aunque Clariobscurus siempre acababa aporreándola y echándola de casa por hacerlo.  
  
- ¡No tienes derecho a quedarte con su casa! ¡Ella siempre quiso que siguiese siendo un colegio y no una........una asquerosa chabola! No puedes........- Gritaba encolerizada Rowena.- ¡Salazar! ¡Entra!  
  
- No puede...........¿no recordáis el conjuro anti-hechizos de entrada? La magia no afecta a la casa........Jajajajaja- Virgila se reía con ronquidos sonoros y odiosos.  
  
-Maldita...........- Salazar no sabia que hacer.  
  
De repente, Helga que estaba lejos, sentada en la hierba y ahogada en lagrimas, se levanto, se giro y echo una mirada de ira a Virgila.- ¿La magia eh?- Y se echo a correr con un grito de guerra digno de un gigante, directa hacia la puerta. Virgila vio lo que hacia y cerro la puerta rápidamente. Pero de nada sirvió, Helga golpeo la puerta con todo su inmenso cuerpo, arrancando la puerta, el marco, y, hasta todo el trozo de pared. Sus compañeros se quedaron de hielo; acababan de asistir al primer enfado real de Helga y no les gusto mucho precisamente, pero si les alegro ver a Virgila acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación (el ataque de Helga había dejado si pared principal a la habitación y se veía todo sin necesidad de entrar) y con cara de asustada.  
  
- Muy bien, ahora la señorita Virgila se marchara a SU casa, la que esta en Hogmeade- Dijo Helga que había resurgido de entre las ruinas y había cogido a Virgila por un brazo, apenas parecía cansada o dolorida, solo enfadada.  
  
- No......no.......mi casa..no.....es vieja y..........- Parecía muy asustada y toda su valentía de antes se había convertido en suplicas de compasión.  
  
Helga la arrastro por todo el valle hasta el camino, seguida por sus amigos, que aunque contentos, también algo impactados por su compañera.  
  
-Adiós señorita Virgila.- Dijo Helga empujándola hasta el camino.- Y no se moleste en volver porque pondré un hechizo detector por todo el valle, si usted vuele, LO SABRE-Helga parecía un troll muuuuy enfadado y en cuanto Virgila se marcho refunfuñando camino abajo, pareció volver a ser la misma.  
  
- Helga has estado........increíble!!!- Dijo Godric emocionado.- No sabia que tuvieras...esa fuerza.....vaya. De repente empezó a llover de nuevo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Vaya!!! Refugiémonos en Hogwarts- Dijo Rowena- En cuanto arreglemos el desastre que has provocado.........-Miro a Helga maternalmente.  
  
- Uy........perdón, jijiji- Helga volvía a ser la misma niña grande de antes. Y empezaron a ir hacia la casa.- Si solo a sido un trocito de pared......- BROOOOUUUUMMM  
  
Todos se quedaron quietos al ver que Hogwarts se había venido completamente abajo al no poder soportar los daños. Todo miraron seriamente a Helga, que ponía cara de no haber roto jamás un plato. -Uy...............  
  
··············································· ¿Que os ha parecido? Espero vuestra opinión y no dudéis en dejar sugerencias, agradezco mucho vuestros mensajes y opiniones y me animan mucho a seguir con la historia. El tercer capitulo esta ya escrito, pero lo publicare la semana que viene para ver como funciona este durante estos días. Aviso: el humor empieza en el capitulo cuarto, pues he tenido que poner alguna sensiblería en el siguiente, aunque tendrá algún toque de parodia, por supuesto. 


	3. La decisión

AVISO: LOS DOS PRIMEROS DIAS EN QUE ESTUVO PUBLICADO EL CAPÍTULO 2 SALIA RECORTADO A LA MITAD, OS SUGIERO QUE VOLVAIS A LEERLO POR SI ACASO LEÍSTEIS LA VERSIÓN MALA, GRACIAS. Aquí está, el tercero, como ya dije es algo sensiblero pero el humor empezara pronto lo juro, necesitaba alguna excusa que motivase a los protagonistas y no se me ocurrió nada mejor, lo siento. Espero que os guste.  
  
Capítulo 3: La decisión  
  
El grupo había tardado unas dos horas en convertir las ruinas del caserón en algo habitable y que les protegiese de la lluvia, solo habían aislado la cocina, que aun un poco sucia, era la mejor habitación del lugar y la menos afectada por el derrumbe. Lo curioso, quizás, era que en todo aquel tiempo no se habían parado a pensar en la muerte de su maestra, y, ahora estaban todos sentados en una gran mesa central, callados, como si fueran estatuas, incluso Helga no decía palabra, solo bebía sonoramente un té caliente.  
  
- Debimos haber venido antes- Rompió el silencio Godric con una seriedad rara en él- Hace diez años...quizás.  
  
- Aun así no podríamos haber evitado su muerte, Godric- Le contesto Rowena secándose las lagrimas.  
  
- Tal vez........- Susurro Helga.- Si hubiésemos aceptado su oferta de ayudarla en la escuela, recordáis? Al cumplir los diecisiete cada uno se marcho por su lado, pero ella siempre quiso que........  
  
- la jubilásemos....- Acabo la frase Salazar con la mirada ida.- Nos quería como profesores, decía que seriamos los mejores........  
  
- Pero ninguno acepto, todos teníamos otros planes, estábamos llenos de ilusiones y pasar el resto de nuestra vida en Hogwarts no era una de ellas precisamente.- Continuo Rowena con un tono culpable.  
  
- Pero por eso estábamos aquí, ¿no?- Pregunto Godric, con cara de confundido.- Quiero decir que ella nos hizo prometer que dentro de veinte años volveríamos, y que si ninguno había conseguido sus sueños nos quedaríamos con ella.......  
  
- ¿Acaso tu has venido sin haber cumplido tus sueños?- Le corto Salazar algo colorado y nervioso.- ¿Venias para quedarte?  
  
- Si........es difícil ¿sabes?, quiero decir que todos esperamos algo más, pero nunca lo logramos.......  
  
- ¡Habla por ti, imbecil!- Salazar se había levantado, enfadado.- ¡ No todos hemos fracasado como idiotas, y mucho menos veníamos para quedarnos, habría que ser cobarde!  
  
- ¡¡¡BASTA!!!- Helga lloraba con fuerza y parecía muy enfadada.- ¡¡¡No te consiento que vengas aquí con tus malditos aires de superioridad a decir quien tiene talento o quien es un fracasado!!! Tu también venias para quedarte, Salazar, dilo, no hay nada malo, somos buenos magos pero no hemos encontrado nuestro camino, eso es todo! Salazar se callo, y volvió a sentarse, parecía no poder contradecir a Helga, pues si era verdad que tenia intención de quedarse, aunque su orgullo le impidiese expresarlo con facilidad.  
  
- Quizá nuestro camino sea este......- Rowena perecía muy pensativa y no muy segura de lo que acababa de decir. – Tal vez la maestra lo sabia, y por eso nos cito dentro de unos años, sabiendo que fracasaríamos en todo.  
  
- Quizá, pero sin la maestra........¿qué vamos a hacer?- Godric estaba asustado. – Ser profesores seria muy duro, la escuela cerro con su muerte hace unos tres años, ya nadie vendría, tendríamos que buscar alumnos y aunque lo hiciésemos, no tendríamos ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, por no decir en que lugar maravilloso donde los acogeríamos........- Todos echaron una mirada de lastima a la destrozada cocina y al pasillo que salía de ella, lleno de goteras y con la pared brutalmente agrietada, Helga se sonrojo.  
  
- Siento todo esto.......- Dijo.- Si me hubiese controlado esto seguiría con buen aspecto....  
  
- No te preocupes- Le contesto Rowena cogiendole de la mano.- ¿Crees que este lugar estaba bien antes de tu ataque? Esto estaba así desde hace tiempo, el colegio estaba construido con magia, con la de la maestra Clariobscurus, al morir ella, los conjuros que mantenían la casa en pie empezaron a disiparse, era cuestión de tiempo que se derrumbase.  
  
- Maldita......- Salazar apretó con fuerza su jarra.- Esa Virgila.....si nos hubiese avisado al morir la maestra.... el colegio seguiría en pie..... y no medio destrozado, ya no creo que pueda volver a ser el mismo.  
  
- De todas formas necesitaremos un edificio mayor...- Dijo Godric- Algo como un castillo o algo así......- Todos le miraron callados, no sabían muy bien lo que acababan de decir.  
  
- Para que necesitáremos "un edificio mayor"?- Pregunto Rowena.  
  
- ¿Para que va ser tonta?..........- dijo Godric como si fuese obvio.- ¡Para acoger a los alumnos! Y darles un buen sitio donde aprender.- Salazar puso una mueca de asco, mientras que Helga parecía entusiasmada y Rowena confusa.  
  
- Godric........veras.....¿dices en serio eso de seguir con Hogwarts?  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Claro que si!!!!!! ¿Porque no?- Salto Helga.- ¡¡¡No tenemos nada que perder!!! Y además.........  
  
- Galeones...- Le contesto Salazar- Perderíamos galeones, muchísimos, nos saldría carísimo mantener un colegio nuevo........  
  
- ¡¡No seas aguafiestas Saly!!- Grito Helga, ahora de nuevo enojada y le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda que le dejo algo atontado.  
  
- No soy aguafiestas, soy inteligente, sabes que no podríamos aguantar mucho sin la maestra.- Dijo cuando consiguió recuperarse.  
  
- Saly, por una vez, por solo UNA vez intenta dejar de lado tu pesimismo y tu orgullo y piensa en todos los niños magos sin una educación decente en Gran Bretaña, hay tantos, nosotros tuvimos una oportunidad........- Decía Rowena con mucha naturalidad.  
  
- ¡¿Gran.......GRAN BRETAÑA?! Que yo sepa hasta hace unos minutos hablábamos de un "pequeño" colegio, y..........¡¿ahora queréis meter a toda Gran Bretaña aquí?!- Salazar parecía a punto de explotar.  
  
- Ese era el sueño de la maestra...así que creo que en su honor deberíamos cumplirlo.- Dijo Godric.  
  
- Estáis locos.........Como malditas cabras.........- Salazar ya no gritaba, parecía estar entre la risa y la furia.- Si queréis seguir con esa estúpida idea no contéis conmigo...no lo haré......he tardado mucho en reunir algo de dinero para perderlo inútilmente ahora.  
  
- Pues no lo hagas Salazar, nadie te obliga, pero queremos que sepas que sin ti será mas duro, tu serias un buen maestro y eres el mejor de nosotros en muchos aspectos...- Rowena intentaba parecer segura.  
  
- ¡No me convenceréis! Lo siento pero.....yo.... ¡yo no quiero malgastar mi vida soportando a niñatos mimados!- Y tapándose con su capa se marcho de la casa.  
  
- Volverá- Dijo Helga, finalizando el tema por aquella noche.  
  
············································································ ··················  
  
La noche estaba ya muy entrada, la lluvia había cesado hacia horas y en la cocina solo se oían los sonoros ronquidos de Godric y los agudos silbidos de Helga, entre los tres, poco después de la ida de Salazar, habían hecho desaparecer enorme mesa y en su lugar habían puesto cuatro confortables colchones (tenían la esperanza de que Salazar volviera).  
  
Pero Salazar no había vuelto, se había marchado de nuevo a las Tres escobas y cuando la lluvia había parado volvió al valle. Aunque no entro en la casa, sino que se puso a pasear por el enorme prado de hierba. Finalmente, junto al lago, encontró lo quería. En la orilla justo debajo de un bonito sauce había una plancha de madera, desgastada y mohosa pero aun se leía su inscripción, escrita con una letra torpe y basta:  
  
-AQUÍ DESCANSA FIONULLA CLARIOBSCURUS-  
¿?-998  
  
- Por lo menos esa squib idiota puso esto en tu memoria.......- Susurro él, mirando con pena la placa. -¿Cómo podías? ¿Como podías soportar a un grupo de asquerosos niñatos?- Su voz se hizo mas alta y tenia un leve tono de enfado.- Quieren que sea profesor....tontos!.......No se me dan bien los niños, yo tengo otros planes....además tendría que soportar a esos mestizos........asquerosos....tendrían que........-Salazar se callo, su mente acababa de idear un extraño plan, parecía como si sus sueños se fueran a cumplir, por fin.-Mmmmm, quizás.........quizás no seria mala idea eso de ser profesor.....Jajajaja- Empezó a reírse toscamente.  
  
-¿Salazar?- Salazar se calló rápidamente al identificar la voz de Rowena y se giro para verla. Llevaba su capa azul brillante encima de la camisa de dormir y ya no llevaba el estricto moño, sino que se había soltado su larga melena que, llegaba hasta la cintura.- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con cara de preocupación.  
  
- S...sí, ¿pero y tu? ¿Que haces por aquí? Es peligroso...........-Intento fingir su habitual indiferencia.  
  
- No podía dormir.......ya sabes por los ronquidos de Helga y Godric. No sabia que hacer y he decidido salir a dar una vuelta a ver si....la encontraba...- Dijo señalando la lapida.-Además no necesito a nadie por muy peligroso que sea el lugar, solo necesito una cosa...- Y se saco una larga y estrechísima varita de madera gris con una pequeña gema azul incrustada.  
  
- Siempre tan lista, Rowena.- Contesto Salazar.- Nunca me gusto tu carácter......¿sabes?, eras algo....repelente- Y rió suavemente.  
  
- ¡Y tu menos!- Rowena también reía y le echo una mirada de curiosidad.- Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, los cuatro. Nadie creía que pudiéramos llevarnos bien gente tan distinta, pero siempre nos esforzamos por formar un grupo........  
  
- Si....un grupo...- Salazar se callo, y pareció empezar a pensar.  
  
- Siempre ayudábamos a Fionulla en todos sus trabajos "sucios", a ella siempre le gusto ver como nos crecíamos y luchábamos todos juntos para llegar a ser algo...- Continuo Rowena con un tono soñador. Salazar estaba callado, ahora solo pensaba en sus compañeros, en lo que habían vivido, era extraño, pero poco a poco había olvidado todas aquellas buenas experiencias, y solo habían quedado las peleas y los defectos. En cambio, ahora lo volvía a recordar todo, .  
  
- Rowena..........-Salazar quedo callado al ver como Rowena paraba de hablar y le miraba con emoción.- Rowena, quiero ayudaros, quiero seguir con Hogwarts, no sé si podré, pero lo intentare, quiero ayudar.- Intento parecer convincente, que su tono fuera bondadoso, algo extraño en el.  
  
- Esta bien......tu has decidido, que conste.- Finalizo ella agarrandose la capa y haciendo un gesto a Salazar para que la siguiese.- Volvamos a Hogwarts.  
  
Algunos minutos mas tarde Rowena y Salazar entraron en la cocina, Godric dormía profundamente pero Helga se despertó, miro sin decir nada como Rowena se acostaba a su lado y como Salazar se quitaba la capa y se metía en la cama del otro extremo de la habitación. Cuando el silencio pareció volver a la cocina, Helga se acerco a Rowena y le dijo al oído: -Te dije que volvería- ······························································ Bien, espero que la historia os siga enganchando y queráis continuar leyéndola. Lo siento pero tengo que deciros que el cuarto está a la mitad y quizás tarde un poco más en publicarlo. Aun asi prometo no tardar más de 10 dias. Gracias a todos por los reviews (sobretodo a los que no me conocen y leyeron la historia por propia iniciativa) no sois muchos pero si los suficientes para animarme a continuar. En fin....¡Hasta el capitulo cuarto! 


	4. En construcción primera parte

PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!! Soy un vago y he abandonado esta historia desde hace meses!!! Supongo que estaba desanimado porque no tenia mucho éxito....... Pero ahora me da igual, quien la quiera leer que la lea!!!!!! Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo que consta de dos partes, espero que os guste y que alguien se acuerde de la historia todavía.

Capítulo 4: En construcción (primera parte) 

El día amaneció radiante y sin el menor indicio de lluvia. Hacia unas horas que el grupo se había levantado y ahora proseguían con sus planes. Salazar había aceptado ayudar, pero de buena mañana, al ver a sus compañeros sentados en la mesa, rodeando un extraño e indefinido objeto con aspecto de pila de piedras y maderos, pensó que el no pintaba mucho entre aquel grupo de lunáticos.

-¿ Que es eso?- Pregunto señalando aquella cosa. Ellos callaron y su sonrisa se borro de sus caras.

-¿ No lo ves?- Le contesto Rowena como si fuese obvio mientras los demás asentían.- Es la maqueta del futuro colegio, aun no conseguimos dar con el modelo apropiado.

Salazar se acerco y se dio cuenta de que la cosa era un intento de edificio, de piedra, irregular, con dos torrecillas que caían lánguidas y cuatro ventanuchos mal puestos. Salazar entro en cólera.-¿¿ESO ES UN EDIFICIO??

- Es mi modelo.............-dijo tímidamente Godric.

- El mío es este.......¡REMODELUS!- Helga convirtió la masa deforme en una esfera de piedra, con unas pequeñas torres que salían de su redondeada superficie.- ¿Te gusta?

- Yo creo que el mío es el que tiene una mejor imagen, JoJoJo..........¡REMODELUS!- Rowena vio la cara de horror de Salazar y convirtió la bola de piedra en una larguísima y muy esbelta torre, llena de ventanucos y que acababa estrechándose hasta acabar en un águila de bronce.- ¿Veis? No tenéis ni la menor idea en diseño.......JoJoJo

- Quizás..........el tuyo seria el mejor, Rowena –Salazar puso una mueca desagradable- Aunque podría retocarlo ligeramente.........¡REMODELUS!- La larga torre se enrosco y su extremo se bifurco, la piedra cogió un tono verdoso. Tardaron en darse cuenta de que el modelo de Salazar era una serpiente gigante de piedra con la cabeza extendida hacia el cielo y la boca abierta, nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos.- No hace falta que me felicitéis.........solo con empezar pronto su construcción....- Salazar sonría, parecía creer que había creado algo maravilloso.

- Ehhhhhh.....Saly........no se como decirte esto..........pero...creo........que eso es horrible- Helga corto de repente su fantasía, el intento que Godric y Rowena le ayudasen pero ninguno le hacia caso.

- El mío era el mejor, admitirlo- Grito Rowena.

- Ni hablar! Parecía una rama muerta! El mío era grandioso y......- Salazar empezó de nuevo.

- Era digno del ser más horrible de la tierra!! Es un colegio para niños no para chupasangres!!!- Helga parecía ofendida.

- Bueno, Helga, el tuyo parecía tener problemas de peso..- Dijo Rowena triunfal.

- Será posible!!!!!!!!!- Y así empezó una larga discusión, el único que no abrió la boca fue Godric, pues sabia que el suyo era el peor, pero al cabo de tres horas y cuarto de oír los gritos y de ver como la maqueta se transformaba sin parar se levanto y intento hacerles callar.

- Venga.........parar........por favor...........no........esto no acabara bien...........- Pero nadie le escuchaba, solo gritaban y convertían la maqueta. Al final Godric exploto. -¡¡PARAR DE UNA CONDENADA VEZ, JODER!!- Y desenvaino su espada y la clavo en la maqueta, que exploto violentamente, dejándolos a todos en silencio. Él, aun respirando con fuerza, hablo: -Así no llegaremos a ningún lado......esta claro que no somos especialistas en esto de la construcción- Miro de reojo a todos para asegurarse de que nadie le discutiese.- por eso creo que debemos confiar en un profesional, al sur de aquí, en un pueblo muggle, vive un constructor mago, tiene bastante fama por su calidad en la construcción, además nos dará un buen precio, pues mi padre le conocía.

Todos se miraron, era una buena idea, aunque a todos les hacia ilusión construir el castillo no eran muy capaces de ello.- Esta bien, es buena idea, Godric, creo que deberíamos ir a ver a ese hombre- Dijo Helga tranquila.

- Bien, ¿pues a que esperamos?- Salazar aun no parecía muy contento con la idea pero no tenia otra opción.-¡Larguémonos!

Pasadas unas dos horas cuatro extraños personajes paseaban por un pueblecito muggle, uno era un fraile de aspecto fúnebre, serio y poco amigable, al lado, una monja alegre y de gran tamaño, otro era un campesino torpe y atontado, y por ultimo una mujer con aspecto de ramera de taberna cerraba el grupo. Los habitantes del pueblo los miraban curiosos, no pasaban muchos extranjeros por allí y menos unos con una pinta tan rara.

- Creo.....creo que damos un poco la nota, ¿no creéis?- Dijo Godric mirando a sus compañeros.

- Tu calla y llévanos hasta el constructor.- Gruño Salazar, que no parecía muy cómodo con su atuendo, a diferencia de Helga que cada dos por tres emitía una risita nerviosa y se miraba el habito.

- Parece que estemos en carnaval..jijijiji.- Grito.

- ¿Sabéis una cosa? Creo que la ropa de mujer muggle no me sienta nada mal....- Dijo Rowena mientras se arreglaba el prominente escote del vestido.

- Pero Rowi, esa ropa no se la ponen todas las muggles solo se la ponen las......- Pero Helga no pudo acabar su frase.

- ¡Allí es!- Godric les había llevado fuera del pueblo, y ahora se encontraba en un vasto prado lleno de pequeñas granjas de piedra y tejados de paja, el señalaba a una de las mas alejadas, la mas ruinosa y de aspecto abandonado. Se dirigieron a ella.

- Godric.........¿estas seguro de que es aquí?- Rowina parecía algo insegura, pues ahora que se habían acercado la casa parecía mas vieja aun.- No creo que.....

- Esperad, es un truco, un hechizo para alejar a los muggles.- Godric saco su varita, de un rojo caoba con un remache dorado, y golpeo con ella la roñosa puerta medio podrida.- _¡Secretus Desvelatis!_- Grito, y la puerta pareció renovarse, el color gris putrefacto de la madera cogió un tono marrón dorado y su costrosa superficie se aliso. Y así, el grupo tenia delante una nuevísima puerta barnizada con una aldaba de un búho y debajo en una plaquita dorada ponía: "Construcciones Magicas Fideleris e Hijos".

- Entremos!- Dijo Godric y abrió la puerta. De repente los cuatro magos se callaron de golpe, se encontraban en una gigantesca habitación circular, con dos pisos de altura y rodeada por elegantes columnas de piedra y tapices dorados, verdes y rojos. Justo en medio de la habitación había una mujer de mediana edad, muy delgada y con un moño canoso medio desmontado. Godric y el resto se le acercaron.

- Ejem, ejem- Soltó Salazar al ver que la mujer no les prestaba ni la mas mínima atención y no paraba de escribir nerviosamente en un pergamino.

- Perdón....esto.........oiga?

- Que??? Que quieren, es que no ven que estoy ocupada????- La mujer tenia una voz chillona y penetrante.

- Venimos a ver al señor Fideleris.- Se explico Godric.

- Tienen cita??- Pregunto ella muy arrogante.

- Pues.........no

- Lo siento pero el señor Fideleris esta reunido y es posible que no les pueda atender, si son tan amables de concertar una cita.........

- Dígale, por favor, que Godric Griffindor esta aquí, que viene para un encargo. – Les soltó Godric algo molesto.

- Mmmmm.....esta bien, esperen. – La mujer se levanto y se dirigió al extremo opuesto de la puerta de entrada, donde colgaba un gigantesco tapiz de unos hipogrifos luchando sangrientamente. Y, para sorpresa de todos, la mujer empezó a pegar bofetadas al tapiz mientras gritaba;- Malditos animales! Queréis hacer el favor de no armar follon y poneros en medio de la puerta!- Y así, de repente los animales se calmaron y, algo asustados por la reprimenda, se fueron a los lados del tapiz dejando ver en el centro una puerta de madera. La mujer se acerco a ella y... la abrió!! Luego metió su cabeza dentro y empezó a hablar a alguien.

- ¿Señor Fideleris?

- ¿Si Umbra, querida?- Contesto una voz grave i sonora.

- Han venido unos magos........algo raritos.....uno de ellos, un larguirucho con cara de no saber sumar dice que es....mmm...Godric Griffindor, señor. ¿Les dejo pasar?

- ¡Godric! ¡Claro que si! ¡Que entren!

La mujer se giro hacia el grupo con cara de orgullo les invito a entrar con un gesto. Los cuatro magos avanzaron hacia la siguiente habitación; una gran cámara con una chimenea adornada con gárgolas y unas enormes cristaleras de colores, allí, en el fondo se encontraba un escritorio grande y muy bonito y sentado detrás de el; un hombre grueso, todo barba, y con un medallón de un buho.

- ¡Godric que alegría! Pasa, pasa hijo, sentaos tu y tus amigos!- Grito señalando a cuatro cómodas sillas que había echo aparecer delante de su mesa.- ¿Que te trae por el negocio de tío Fidy?- Pregunto alegre cuando se hubieron sentado.

- Pues el caso es que venimos por trabajo, necesitamos tu ayuda.....- Contesto Godric con algo de timidez.

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para que? ¿No será por dinero verdad? ¡Maldito gorrón! Años sin vernos y ahora solo quieres mi dine......- Empezó a gruñir Fideleris, mientras apretaba los puños y se ponía rojo como un pimiento.

- No! No! No es por dinero! Venimos para hacerte un encargo!- Le dijo Godric con un gesto de defensa.

- Ah......Oh.....claro, claro, jejeje, perdonadme chicos es que últimamente vienen muchos interesados a robarme, jejejeje- Fideleris se había calmado y se secaba el sudor de la frente nerviosamente.- Bueno y que necesitáis que os construya? Una caverna mística? Un refugio? Un palacio? Ah! Tenemos una oferta para los palacios pague una mazmorra y se lleva otra gratis!....

- El caso es que necesitamos algo mas concreto, un.....

- No me lo digas! No me lo digas! Que tal............una sala de torturas!!!?? Puedo rebajarte los materiales y...........

- Ya esta bien! Si seguimos así no acabaremos nunca!- Grito Salazar.- Señor fideleris, no queremos ninguna de sus estúpidas ofertas, queremos que nos construya un colegio, un edificio grande y duradero, con espacio suficiente para todos los niños magos de gran bretaña, y tendrá que construirlo en el valle de Hogwarts cerca de Hogsmeade.

- Oh......ya veo.....ya veo....JAJAJAJAJA...Un colegio...........jjajajaja para toda gran bretaña!!!!!!!!!! Jajajajaja.........que bromista! Me caes bien muchacho tienes sentido del humor.- Dijo entre risas Fideleris y le dio un golpecito en la espalda a Salazar que emitió una colosal mueca de asco.

- Lo dice en serio señor, queremos un colegio de esas proporciones.- Le interrumpió Helga.

- En serio, bella muchacha?- Le elogio súbitamente Fideleris a Helga que se puso colorada mientras el la miraba como si se hubiese enamorado.- Godric, porque no me presentas a esta hermosa mujer?

- Ehhhh......si claro ella es Helga Huflepuff.- Musito Godric, algo asustado.

- Encantada- Dijo ella mientras el le basaba la mano.- Uy...que galante es usted!

- Siempre lo he sido, no puedo resistirme ante la belleza....

- Por dios! No hemos venido aquí a ligar! Quiere hacer el favor de atendernos- Grito Rowena muy celosa, entre la perplejidad de Salazar y de Godric.

- Bien, bien, señora no se preocupe, así que desean un gran edificio para muchos niños, no?- Dijo Fideleris echando una mirada atenta a Helga, que parecía encantada.

- Siiiiiii- Dijeron los tres magos; Godric, Salazar y Rowena, muy incomodos.

- Pues les aconsejo un castillo, de estilo Gótico, es nuevo, algo atrevido, pero el románico ya no se lleva, el gótico es para toda la vida créanme, no les decepcionara.- Y así Fideleris movió su varita y apareció un pequeño castillo.

- Bien, pues si eso queremos no?- Dijo Godric deseando abandonar rápidamente la reunión.- No estáis de acuerdo?

- Si si!!!- Gritaron Salazar y Rowena que tampoco soportaban la visión de Helga y el viejo Fideleris comiéndose con la mirada.

-Bien!!!!! Pues eso es todo, no?- Pregunto desesperado Godric.

- Mmmmmm, no os saldrá barato....- Susurro Fideleris echándole una mirada interesante a Helga.

-¡¡¡Pagaremos lo que sea!!!- Salazar parecía al borde del vomito.

- Siiiiiii lo que sea!!!!!

- Pues que así sea, mañana iré al valle con mis obreros y hablaremos del los planos. Firmad el contrato- Ofreció un pergamino donde de repente se escribió el contrato de obra, rápidamente todos firmaron, excepto Helga que lo hizo coquetamente mientras jugueteaba con su pelo.

- Buenoooo.......nos vamos......hasta mañana!!- El grupo se levanto y se marcharon corriendo hacia la puerta. Helga se levanto y le hizo una reverencia.

- Ha sido un placer señor Fideleris.- Dijo ella.

- Oh no el placer a sido mío, y por favor llámame Fiord, es mi nombre de pila.

- Que bonito, en fin ya nos veremos.........

- Si, la espera se larga pero.....

-HELGAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! NO VAMOS- Y así Rowena y Salazar se llevaron a rastras a Helga mientras Gordric se despedía con la mano de Fiord.

Cuando el grupo se hubo marchado Fideleris se levanto y empezó a rascarse la barba, de repente entro Umbra su secretaria;

-Todo bien señor?

-Si, llama a los obreros, mañana tenemos trabajo.

- Bien señor.- Umbra estaba a punto de irse cuando Fiord la detuvo.

- Umbra, crees que he gustado a esa señorita tan bella?

- Ummm señor, usted es muy atractivo para su edad, que no le intimide esa joven pelirroja!

- No, no la pelirroja no, la otra, la rubia........

- Ah.......bueno, creo que........en fin.......seguro....jejeje

Que os ha parecido? Se que no es muy bueno pero hacia meses que estaba empezado y lo he cogido algo flojo, bueno el humor ya empieza!! Preparaos para lo bueno porque vendrá muy pronto! Os vuelvo a pedir perdón por el mega retraso de meses pero es que perdí las ganas y me desanime bastante, en fin "En construcción segunda parte" estará muy pronto, me han vuelto las ganas y juro que continuo!!! Hasta el próximo capitulo!


End file.
